Hardened Hearts: The Story of Queen Chrysalis
by SummerSunset821
Summary: As I stood on the balcony as I looked upon my once beautiful kingdom, I felt a churning in my chest, a sagging of fury and regret...Love...what a disgusting thing when you see the costs. Rated T for some violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Queen of the Changelings:**_

Queen Chrysalis gazed out onto her kingdom. She did not like what she saw, over 1,000 years ago, this once this land had been full of Breezies. It was a land that was flourishing with plants. There was forests, a fresh stream, meadows of flowers and other exotic plants; the village where her people lived in was once a place of very unique architecture as the plants mainly the exotic trees had a variety of colors and styles giving it a nice touch. It was overall very beautiful, her kingdom. But now...It was nothing but a wasteland; dark, dangerous…and empty. They mostly stayed in the ruined castle, it was in shambles, but it was still standing, it was all they had, their hive.

Her tattered blue hair was flowing gently in the breeze as she closed her green eyes. She sat still for a while until a small changeling approached her.

"Um…my queen?" The little changeling asked. It was a female changeling, just born a few months old, but it could already fly and had its appetite for love. Her name was Pupa and her green eyes met the queen's.

"Yes…speak…"

"Are you all right? You've haven't done much since our defeat at Canterlot two months ago, we are very worried." Chrysalis nodded, as she stepped into the largest hall of her ruined castle, she looked around. The place was dark and things were burnt or badly damaged, glass and broken wood beams was everywhere. Up on the ceiling were green cocoons. In there in about three weeks there would be at least three new changelings added to their hive.

Queen Chrysalis looked at the young changeling still following her. She urged it to go back to the others as she wanted time for herself. The changeling nodded and flew to join the others. Chrysalis walked down a few passageways until she reached a wall. Using her magic, she opened the door. She descended down many flights of stairs. She couldn't just floated down, but in this room, she wanted to make the most of her time here, with so many changelings and acting more of a mother rather a queen, she couldn't come here often.

* * *

><p>When she reached the bottom of the stairway, she lit a few candles. The room was small, many vials and their components were spread out across the room. Many books were there as well either ripped apart or dusty. She placed her hoofs on the table and looked around the room. She opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out four golden bracelets, all with a shining piece of sapphire as well as four shoes. The last things in it was a plant...A blue rose, a book, and her old crown that she never wore. The flower had been the same as Chrysalis used her magic to keep it alive. She turned her face to meet with her gaze in a broken mirror. Self conscious and furious at her looks she throwed a book at it, glass shattering, she turned away from her reflection.<p>

She opened a book which was her diary. She pulled out a quill and began to write in it.

_It's felt like a lifetime since I wrote in this…I saw Celestia again during my attack on Canterlot. That evil hag hasn't changed a bit…but I think that she would never apologize for what she did to me…what she did to my people I feel bad for that sister of hers, having a evil snob for a sister, I wondered what happened to her…I've lost so much, my family, my friends…Thunderwing…_

She dropped the quill and placed her face in her hooves…that name…how much she wanted to forget it. She laid her head on the table, her memories of old times drifting slowing back to her.

"Love…Tsk…it's everywhere…But compared to what people think...it's nothing but meaningless a tool." She murmured as her large green eyes closed, drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's the first chapter of my Chrysalis back-story! FOLLOW! REVIEW! FAVORITE! Thank you! :) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Act of War**_

_**1000 years ago…..**_

Princess Chrysalis was in the woods of her kingdom. She was there with her friends Sombra, (Before he became evil) Thunderwing, Comet Specter, Spark Flame, and LilyPad Love. They were sitting discussing things of their kingdoms. Thunderwing and she were from the same kingdom, the kingdom of Medrind. Spark Flame was from the kingdom of Herarwen a place of lava and fire. LilyPad Love and her brother, Comet Specter was from the kingdom of Alarea. Sombra was from the Crystal Empire. She looked a lot different back then, she had Breezy-like wings, and her coat was a lovely shade of blue with her hair a light shade but with dark highlights. She was very beautiful with her emerald eyes and her cutie mark? It was a heart and sword.

They were enjoying themselves when a beautiful white mare with a golden mane approached them; she wore a beautiful flower crown upon her head, had vibrate pink eyes and walked with pride as she approached her sister.

"Come on Chrysie, mom wants you home NOW! Move it twit." she spat. She found Comet Specter handsome apparently as she winked at him and tried to flip her golden mane. But the colt was reading a book Sombra had. About spells, Chrysalis thought. But to her sister she flashed a dirty look. She had a soft spot for the prince; River Breeze knew it and loved to

"Leave us alone River Breeze!"

"Come on is that anyway to speak to your future queen?"

"You ain't a queen yet ugly!"

"Says the one with hideous high lights!" River Breeze hissed "It's not my fault you are a hideous stupid imp Chrysie, now git! I'm about to talk to Comet. NOW. You want mother to go after you?" Chrysalis shot daggers at River Breeze from her emerald eyes. She stomped up to her haughty older sister who was admiring herself in the clear stream. When they made eye contact, River felt a tinge of fear shiver down her spine as she slowly backed off. But before she could leave, Chrysalis blasted her with a spell that turned her mane green.

"UGGGHHHHH!" she shrieked flying home. Everyone looked at her. There were other spells that she could've used on her sister. But she couldn't…a few years ago when Discord betrayed them; Chrysalis was in a serious accident. It permanently damaged her horn. Her magic wasn't as strong and it could only be used at certain times and not continuously.

"You know...Chrysie…she's gonna tell your mom and she is gonna get you." LilyPad said timidly. She was a pony who came from a kingdom near the sea. Her mane was sea foam and flowed like the waves that crashed on the beaches. Her coat was a light green; she looked away from Chrysalis a little scared. As much as she knew about Chrysalis's good side, it wasn't too hard to make her furious.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE LILYPAD! OK?! SHE'S NEVER LOVED ME ANYWAY! NEITHER DOES MY FATHER! IT'S ALWAYS RIVER BREEZE! SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS KINGDOM. I CAN DO SO MUCH I'M WAY SMARTER AND POWERFULLER! I SHOULD BE RUNNING THIS PLACE! ME!" Chrysalis screamed. Thunderwing put his wing over her. He was an orphan and a soldier in her parent's army. He was always a very cowardly pony, but it was Chrysalis that taught him what she knew about deception, he learned a lot, but he felt bad for her. But at the same time he was fearful. Sometimes it seemed like his friend could snap any moment. She seemed very vulnerable as much as she denied it. But she seemed so strong, she was incredibly clever…Not to mention beautiful…Okay not the time to get mushy.

* * *

><p><strong>Later….<strong>

When Chrysalis entered the throne room, her mother Queen Flora Wing, like the rest of her subjects and family, she sported Breezy-like wings and had a beige coat. The throne room was alive with life. Plants circled the room. Vines of plants and flowers seemed to devour the room itself. The thrones, made up of wood stood in the center. Sometimes animals would come in making this place seem to be like a part of the jungle. It suited them who were in touch with the wildlife of their kingdom. Flora Wing scolded her daughter "We are off to a convention with all the royals and your sister; you are to remain here as not to cause trouble. You know that your sister is the heiress to the throne you are entitled to treat her with respect and-" She was cut off by a bitter protest of the princess.

"She is nothing but a spoiled brat and given the time of day she won't do any-" She was cut off by a booming voice from her father, Armored Sword, a natural in weapons and magic, floated down, his great crimson wings spreading out as he glared at his younger daughter.

"Zip it you."

"I have a name you know?"

"Shut…up…your sister is a strong, smart, beautiful alicorn. She is beloved by everyone and all the other royals, how could anyone like you? She was born for greatness. You've lost your magic and frankly I don't think we'll have to worry about you running off with some random colt. As for you? You will learn your place miscreant."

"Armored!" cried the queen her amethyst eyes widening. "You shouldn't say such things and it's-"

"Stop it!" cried Chrysalis her emerald eyes firing with ignition. "Don't pretend you care in turn…you never do…even when this cursed horn could work properly, you never cared for me! I'm just an unwanted princess." She spat before dashing out of the throne room. Her father kept screaming at her to come back. She didn't look back; tears stung her eyes as she stormed into her room. It was a medium size room compared to River Breeze's. It had a few dressers and bookshelf as she loved to read. But the most distinct feature was a large bookshelf that seemed out of place. She turned around to make sure she was completely isolated. She used a surge of her power to blast the shelf which slowly turned. It revealed cupboards and cupboards of potions, some had a lasting effect some didn't. At the bottom were the supplies and equipment used for her concoctions. LilyPad was an expert potion brewer after years of practice. A few years back she attempted to teach Chrysalis. Although she wasn't a master like Lily, she did learn a great deal. This was her support as she had some way to use some type of magic now that her horn was rendered very weak and couldn't do what it did before.

'I'm going to that convention...I'm a princess too and if something could happen to this kingdom it's my business too. Now my 'family' doesn't HAVE to know I'm there now do they?" With a sly grin, she gulped down a vial of a green liquid. It tasted terrible, but she stayed calm. Within a minute, her coat was disappearing as she rapidly became invisible, from her mane to her hoofs. Giggling in victory, she walked to her balcony. There she saw them.

They were walking to the main gate of their kingdom. Tall and made of steel, it was connected to the walls of the kingdom. When they arrived, their chariot was waiting for them. It was an open-roofed wooden chariot. Very simple, but it had its sense of elegance. It was painted green, their primary color; the back was decorated with layers upon layers of beautiful flowers that never wilted. The wheels and walls of the chariot were decorated with thin but visible layers of gold, main to look like their symbol, grass. The ones moving the chariots would be four Breezy-Ponies. As the family got inside, River Breeze blew kisses and flirted with everyone. Boys that went after like her like rabid Timberwolves whistled and a bunch of the Breezy-Ponies threw countless bunches of flowers and cheered wishing their rulers a safe return (All the ponies living here had the distinct breezy-wings on them, giving them the term, Breezy Ponies) Chrysalis, still invisible crawled into the carriage and slid under the hallow space of the seats. Unfortunately she was underneath her sister and listen to the spoiled brat nag on and on about how perfect she was and she kept yelling at the Breezy-stallions who were going as fast as they could to get to the meeting, to slow down? Why? Her mane was getting messy and she refused to be seen by the other royals like that. Chrysalis grumbled all the way, even beginning to plot a new potion to get rid of her mane. Oh, that would be fun, she thought.

When they reached Canterlot, Everyone piled out, including Chrysalis. She saw the other royals, including her friends, but they seemed bored. She never understood. If she was there she would always be active, she would be plotting new techniques, maybe a few alliances? Well, it was all in the name of making her kingdom the most prosperous.

The guards bowed to her mother and father while her older sister flirted and winked at all the guards. One she actually laughed to for his ridiculous mane, causing the stallion to put his head down. Chrysalis walked down the same the way into the castle, no one noticed because of the potion. She placed her head down, her wings dropping. Even if she didn't turn herself invisible…no one would even notice her. Shaking thoughts out of her head she returned her posture. She was gonna be in this meeting whether they liked it or not.

Soon, she made it to the Grand Conference Room. It was the last huge room in the castle in the very top in the largest tower. There was a humongous table with many chairs with different symbols. They were for all the rulers in Equestria. The table consisted of what was a 3D-ish type of map of their world. She surveyed the room. She hid on top of the chandelier. Being very skinny back then, she placed herself perfectly. She noticed all the royals were here. King Emerald Tail of the crystal Empire was here along with his pregnant wife, Queen Amethyst. There was Queen Flare Sparks and her daughter and Chrysalis's friend, Spark Flame was there. LilyPad Love, Comet Specter and her parents, rulers of the Sea Kingdom, Alarea were there. There were countless of other representatives and rulers from many little kingdoms or from towns. Including representatives from Manehattan.

"Are we all here and accounted for?" announced a voice. Princess Celestia, standing tall and proud had a twinkle of worry in her eyes. Her sister, Princess Luna stood beside her. She seemed rather, distracted.

"Well Celestia…may you now explain what is going on?" declared King Emerald Tail "You know it isn't easy as my darling Amethyst is with child."

"I am aware Emerald. However this issue is important. Who isn't here?" Everyone looked around. There they saw three empty chairs. "You see dear friends…well I can't say that right now can I?" they noticed Celestia's face have a visible scowl. Everyone was confused until she spoke again. "A few weeks ago one of the kingdoms was attacked. They were attack with a force of dark magic. It nearly destroyed everything. Many were injured, and the death toll…it's rising." Everyone gasped the only ones they knew with that such power was Discord and Tirek. But they were defeated and imprisoned. "Many other kingdoms have been attack. Their rulers have been cursed as their people; so much chaos is emerging…"

"But I thought you dealt with the dark ones?" Luna looked down. She was good friends with Discord as Celestia was. She still couldn't believe things turned out like that.

"Yes but…this magic isn't foreign…You all recall my dear friend Starswirl the Bearded? Well…before his death, he warned me of its power and he locked it away in the tallest mountain in Equestria. But we knew it wouldn't' be as safe due to one thing. It can be released into our world using ALICORN magic."

"What are you implying Celestia?!"

"I'm implying….there's a traitor in this room…and I intend on finding out who that it is." Chrysalis froze. It was a bold but devastating idea of using dark magic on their allies. But as she surveyed the room, she couldn't imagine anyone guilty of betrayal. Neither could anyone else as they look around surveying each other with suspicion. "If we don't find out who it is..."

"But Sister, surely you don't think..."Luna started but Luna's thoughts were finished by Chrysalis's mother.

"Indeed Luna, Celestia, honestly, we are trying to get back on our feet still after Discord and Tirek's attacks on us. Why would we do such things to those we considered allies and friends?!"

"Who else could it be?! Perhaps you have an idea Queen Flora Wing of Medrind?! Queen of the Flora and Fauna kingdom!? Do you know what else to do?!"

"I...I..."

"I'll tell you what will happen...if we don't find out those responsible, our whole land is doomed...We'll take a break for lunch..then we'll discuss matters further." Many servants of Canterlot entered with a banquet of many foods. But as Chrysalis looked around only one thing could come to mind. What Celestia and her knew well. Thy hadn't been at war since over a millennium ago. Unless they found out who it was. Civil war was going to break out. Now here came the biggest question. Who would be loyal to who. As the royals ate their lunch, they watched each other with a suspicious eye. One of these kingdoms had royals that were traitors...There was no doubt about. War was coming and no one, not even Celestia and Luna, knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Until next Chapter!<p> 


End file.
